Collateral Completion
by royalpinkdogs
Summary: In the wonderful universe created by RogueAngel, Jim is blessed with a loving woman named Marissa and an adorable daughter Abby. And their best friends Leonard MCCoy and Janine Solalio have now developed a relationship of their own!


A sincere and overwhelming message of gratitude to ROGUEANGEL for constructing the fabulous universe of love and family for Jim Kirk. Her characters Marissa, Abby, Janine and all the others have given Jim the joy he so richly deserves.

I'm honored that RA allows me to be her beta. That she graciously and willingly lets me make suggestions and changes in her _magnum opera_ is a joy and privilege. We live two time zones apart, but keep the emails zapping cross country.

_Disclaimer: I owe my entire career to Dr. Leonard McCoy. Not being smart enough to be a doctor myself, I taught several thousand high schoolers about science and humanity in hopes of preparing the next generation for the future. And STAR TREK, although deeply embedded in my heart, is sadly not mine. _

**Collateral Completion**

Jim leaned against the pillar near the hatchway in the entry lounge and tried to keep his close observance of his friend low-key. He couldn't help an occasional quirk at the corners of his mouth as Bones paced, stretched and repeatedly checked his chrono against the one on the wall, awaiting the arrival of the shuttle from Starbase 17. He actually had to bite his lips when the portal from the conduit opened causing the good doctor to surge forward, pushing through the crowd of others meeting the passengers disembarking on Galdonterre. He'd known Bones had developed a friendship, if not a long-distance relationship with Marissa's best friend Janine, but until now he hadn't realized the depth of the doctor's involvement.

Bones had contacted Janine during the Enterprise's high-speed race to M'Qtobau, letting her know of the possibility of Marissa's survival on the embattled planet. Based on the slim chance that the away team had survived the bombing of Malloribia, the city where they had last been reported, Janine had immediately scheduled her trip to Galdonterre in the hopes that the intelligence Jim and his crew had collected was in fact true and they were able to rescue the away team. Jim's record of pulling miracles out of thin air was well known and she was willing to risk her commander's displeasure with her unplanned leave, hoping that Jim could smooth it out for her later, once Marissa was found. After all, she'd already been at a conference in a nearby system, and Galdonterre wasn't that far out of her planned route.

Seeing the tall, dark-haired woman appear far down the walkway, Bones rocked on his toes, turning to face Jim with a huge grin—something rarely seen. "She's here. I see her!"

Jim came closer to his friend, clapping his shoulder, "That's great, Bones. Marissa will be thrilled to see her."

"Hell with that. I'm happy," he admitted.

Janine's face was stretched in a big grin too, her emerald green eyes shining brightly, as she made her way through the crowd, throwing herself into McCoy's arms as she passed the barricade, and dropping her carry-ons in her frenzy. Jim gamely stooped to gather her bags, then discreetly nudged his friends away from the center of the walkway so that other disembarking passengers could actually enter the lounge. He turned away as he realized the two were locked in a tight oblivious embrace, shrugging at the glares of the inconvenienced people as they passed.

Eventually Janine and Bones surfaced from their hug when Bones pulled back to admit, "Darlin', you sure are a sight for sore eyes. I'm really happy to see ya."

Janine was cupping his cheek with her hand, then softly curving her fingers around his neck, breathlessly confessing, "Me too." She continued to smile into his eyes, before breaking away to acknowledge Jim with a huge hug and a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Well ?"

"Yep. We found them."

"Oh my gods, Jim. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged Jim even tighter, then turned back to McCoy asking "How is she?"

Bones snaked his arm around Janine's waist, and began to lead the trio back into the shuttle terminal hub saying, "She's just fine. Jim here has been attached to her side since we got her back, so she hasn't had a minute to herself, but she's doin' all right despite that."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know." Jim juggled Janine's surprisingly heavy bags; bags which she'd carried off the shuttle with little or no trouble, but which required effort from Jim.

"Yes, and you're doing an admirable job as porter, but don't be expecting a big tip from me," Janine joked. "I'm booked at the Pontchartrain ; where are you staying?"

"Same place. We went there so Abby can swim. And no, neither of my girls knows you're coming. "Jim joked.

"How soon can I see Marissa? Oh gods, you guys. I'm so happy you found her," she bounced on her toes, squeezing McCoy's arm. Turning a worried face to Jim, "You promise me she's okay?"

Jim answered, chuckling, "She's fine. Lost a lot of weight but she loves it. In fact she's so excited she ordered a skant uniform, and can't wait to model it. But she's still got parts I like to hold on to, so don't worry."

"Damn, Kirk, get your mind out of the gutter. We're talking about my best friend. I don't want to know what kind of twisted thoughts you have about her."

"Darlin', his mind is so corrupt he's asked your best friend to marry him, and she said yes." Bones said, shaking his head in mock distress . " I don't know what tricks he used on the poor girl, but she's fallen for it. And he's even gone so far as to have dragged me along to buy the rings a little while ago. He's got me buffaloed too—the idiot has asked me to be his best man."

"Well, that's obvious, Len. You are the best man," Janine quietly said, her face turned toward McCoy's. , making it almost impossible for Jim to hear her comment, even though he could see the dopey smile on Bones' face, gazing at the tall, slender woman he held close to his side.

Jim's newly found maturity must have kicked in once again, for he said nothing; only walking along, carrying Janine's luggage and letting his friends be together. However, he filed away the comment and Bones' expression to share with Marissa later, knowing she'd love that tidbit.

Ultimately they arrived at the hotel lobby, where Jim took his leave, "Okay, you two. Janine, you probably want to get settled in your room, Bones can carry your luggage from here, and I need to get back to Marissa. I'll try get them up from their naps and nudge them in the direction of a swim for Abby before we do dinner. Comm. me when you're ready to come to our room." Then with a huge smile, he hugged Janine again with, "She's gonna be so thrilled to see you. Thank you for coming."

Janine's emerald eyes bore into Jim's sapphire ones. "Thank you, Kirk, for finding my friend. You really are a good man," she quietly said.

His honestly humble response was, "Only because I have Marissa."

=/\=

McCoy followed Janine into her hotel room, dropping her luggage on the rack provided for it, then stood watching as she glanced around the room. If his eyes drifted toward the bed, assessing the size and height of it, Janine didn't notice.

"It's nice, it'll do for a few days. Kinda beige for me, though," she quipped, as she approached the sliding glass doors. "Oh, come see the view!"

The Ponchartrain Hotel was built alongside one of the large green spaces for which Galdonterre was famous. The designers of the starbase had incorporated the concept used by the Georgian town planners of London, installing large parks throughout the base, to act as the 'lungs' of the facility, even though oxygen supply was of course augmented by spinosadite scrubbers. This hallmark feature of the facility gave the feeling of being out of doors in a large park with an artificially lit 'sky' overhead, and was a favorite among spaceship-bound visitors, offering a delightful break from their usual surroundings. The greenspace near the Pontchartrain boasted large Terran, Betazed, Vulcan, Orionian and Andorian trees, shrubs, flowers and other plants growing in real soil, actually releasing breathable oxygen.

Janine and Bones stepped out onto the small balcony, both drawing a deep lungful of air. "Oh my gods. Smell that. That's fresh air. How long has it been since you've actually breathed planet air, Len?"

"It's just been a few days this time, but it sure feels like outdoor air. Damn, that's wonderful." he agreed.

They stood quietly for a time, just enjoying the smell of fresh air, then, "Len, I'm going to the bathroom; why don't you get us a couple of drinks? I'd like a beer, Terran if the replicator has it. And I know Marissa is still in her slug-stage after just waking up, and I hear Abby inherited that trait so we need to give them a few more minutes."

"All right, darlin'. Bottle or can?"

"Oh, bottle, and a cold glass too. I'm not high-maintenance for nothing," she laughed

By the time Janine rejoined McCoy on the balcony, he was seated on the bench, one ankle crossed onto the other knee, taking a healthy swig of his beer. Janine joined him, poured out some of her own brew, and raised her glass in a toast, "To finding our friends, alive and healthy!"

"Cheers" replied McCoy, taking another swig. "Jim is a new man. With Marissa gone he was just goin' through the motions. But since we got her back, he's, well, he's happy. I guess it's true, that behind every great man is a great woman."

"And that is something women have known since the dawn of time, Len."

They chuckled companionably, each savoring the quiet, peaceful view beyond the balcony rail as well as the novelty and delight of being near one another. Although they had spoken as often as possible via comm., it had been several months since they'd actually been together. More recently Janine had been instrumental in helping McCoy discover what he had about the involvement of some Federation admirals in the events on M'Qtobau, given that she was on a stable starbase, therefore having greater access to information versus his mobile life on the Enterprise.

"This is some room. Hell, my room looks out on shuttle docks. How were you able to get this nice a place?" Leonard drawled.

"It's all in who you know. It pays to stay in one place and let people come to you. I meet lots of important people on 17," she tossed her hair in defiance, then they dissolved into laughter again, before resuming their quiet appreciation of the view .

Len finally broke the silence with, "This ain't Georgia, but it's mighty fine. That breeze makes it feel like I'm on the porch at home."

Janine nodded. "We had a great porch too, right over a huge lake, although we needed coats and blankets to enjoy it most of the year in Washington State. But you're right, that feel of fresh air is amazing. How do they produce that breeze?"

"Oh Lord. Now she's askin' questions only a Vulcan could answer. Darlin', they've got fans or somethin'. Keeps the air movin'" he motioned a swirling affect with his beer bottle.

"Maybe the Dyson effect? You know, that acceleration thing they use on…"

"Honey, will you stop? We can talk fluid dynamics later, but it's been a real long time since I sat on a porch with a pretty woman that I liked as much as I like you, and I don't want to waste the opportunity." Laughing, he placed his bottle on the table, picking up her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

And just like that things were suddenly serious.

Janine watched his motions, her lips slightly parted. He took her glass, setting it on the table alongside his. Her gaze turned to his face. He placed his hand on her cheek. She tilted her head into his caress. And when he leaned forward to kiss her, she moaned before meeting his lips with her own.

The kiss was soft, sweet and exploratory. Pulling back to look at her, Len's face bore an expression that would have shocked anyone who knew him, accustomed as people were to his perpetual scowl. Janine saw something there, something sweet, loving yet desirous that elicited a mirror image on her own face, and their primal drive directed the passionate embrace that followed.

Her hands were on his neck, tracing his ear, combing through his hair, scratching his shoulders and clinging with all her might. His hands were cupping her head, rubbing down her back, holding her close and adoring her with his very touch. Their convoluted enrapture was growing more and more intense…

"BEEP BEEP….BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP."

McCoy pulled away, "Son of a bitch, Jim. If that's you, I swear..goddammit it….YEAH?"

The sound of Jim's voice interrupted the intense moment . " And hello to you too, Doctor. We're ready for our swim. You gonna join us or do we have to wait forever?"

"Dammit Jim, I can't set my schedule by yours. You said it'd be a while," he growled.

"It has been, Bones. I left you over an hour ago," Jim chuckled. "What've you been doing?"

"None of your business, asshole."

Janine's face was split in a huge grin.

"Oh ho! Well, see if you can contact that fellow Starfleet officer we ran into at the arrival area, and bring them to swim with us. We'll meet you at the pool. Kirk out."

Closing his communicator, Len let his head sag before turning to Janine with a beaten expression. She put her hand on his neck, saying "You do remember that the original purpose of my trip here was to see Marissa, right? But you are certainly a lovely extra bonus goodie, Len." She smiled, her grin becoming evil, "and there's always later, you know."

Len cupped her head with his hand. "It's always 'later' for us, darlin'. Or, do you really mean that?" The resignation in his voice reinforced the frustration on his face.

Her kiss was his answer, and when they eventually came up for air, she purred "Later."

He gave a huffing laugh, continuing to hold her before they reluctantly stood, and she moved into the room to her luggage to find her swim suit. McCoy stayed on the balcony, which only served to heighten his imagination, envisioning her changing into a skimpy thong. He was disappointed, but not surprised when she appeared relatively quickly in a severely cut black maillot and a kimono cover-up. Standing to join her and taking her in his arms, Len kissed her again, then asked, "How much later?"

Janine laughed merrily, tossing her hair before taking his hand to lead him out of the room, her body swaying, to her reunion with her best friend.

=/\=

Marissa, Jim and Abby were in the water, having a ball-toss, when Jim happened to look up and see McCoy and Janine enter the area. "Bones, come on and join us. The water is perfect!"

Marissa briefly turned her head to greet their friend, but then did a double take as she realized who was walking alongside the doctor. "Janine! Oh my god! Janine!" and turned to plow through the water toward the rim of the pool. Janine dumped her bag and slid out of her kimono, doing a slicing dive into the water, surfacing right in front of Marissa. Their squeals and laughter nearly drowned out the noise coming from the kiddie pool, and frankly scared a few swimmers away from them.

Finally they emerged from their hug enough for Marissa to question her, "How did you get here? When did you come in?"

"Len commed me as they were going to find you. I wasn't sure they would, but I came anyhow, hoping that your man was right and that you were alive. Oh gods, Rissa. It's so good to see you!" They hugged again, then walked through the water to join the others. With the addition of Janine and McCoy, the pass the ball game expanded, making Abby paddle around among the four adults attempting to catch it. The conversation continued, as Marissa and Janine caught up, with random comments thrown in by the men. The recounting of the whole solution to the problem came in bits and pieces, with Janine zeroing in on Marissa's health and physical condition. The lack of food, the hiding in the caves, the struggle for survival made for a solemn conversation, but with a healthy, whole, happy Marissa in front of her, Janine could only assume that she was all right.

It was when they all climbed out of the pool that Janine saw Marissa's trim figure and the very obvious baby bump. More screeching, laughing, and hugging ensued, ultimately ending as they gathered around a low table, wrapped in towels, sipping on the tropical drinks the waiters had brought them, with Abby resting in McCoy's lap, slurping on her very own fruity tropical drink in unbreakable cup with straw.

Marissa tried to tie all the pieces together by asking Janine, "How did they get you involved in all this?"

"Our good friendly doctor has been using me as his sounding board, research assistant and private investigator for the last four months," laughing as she looked at McCoy. "When he first commed me about the explosion in that place you were supposed to be, I couldn't believe it…I didn't want to believe it. And then, I talked with Jim—gods Rissa. I'm so glad they found you!" once more enveloping her friend in a big hug.

By this time, Abby had noticed the fun her mother was having, and abandoned McCoy's lap in favor of her mother's soft arms. Once she settled against Marissa's chest, Abby gazed upon Janine, "Wheah yo' bwaids?"

Janine gaped at Abby for a moment, puzzled by the question, before realizing the last time the child had seen her months earlier , her hair had been caught in hundreds of small braids. And with bead adornments woven into them, the braids had been a delightful plaything for the little girl, then only fourteen months old. Unfortunately, Janine's hairstyle had inspired some of the things she had done to Janice Rand and Nyota Uhura's hair during their 'girl time'—things which took extraordinary effort to bring those Enterprise officers' hair back its normal sleek elegance.

"Why, Abby. You are right! I did have braids the last time I saw you. Would you like to help me put the braids into my hair again?"

"Yeah," squealed Abby as she climbed from Marissa's lap heading toward Janine's. Marissa quickly realized the potential for doom if Abby had a chance to mess with Janine's arrow straight hair, and brought up the subject of some sort of dinner, eliciting Abby's preference, thereby saving Janine from a thousand knots and tangles.

They ordered from the cabana menu for dinner, had the food brought to their table by the pool, and continued to chat and catch up with all the developments. Even Abby enjoyed the dinner for when she had a particularly messy battle with her tomato soup it only took a quick swoosh under the shower for her to be clean. The evening wound down when it became obvious Abby was tired of being handed from lap to lap, even if they were the laps of her favorite people, and was ready for bedtime.

Marissa and Janine hugged a long, tight intense hug before saying good-night, promising to meet for lunch after the early meeting Marissa was to have with more Federation lawyer types. With Jim taking a snoozing Abby onto his shoulder, the friends parted ways, with McCoy announcing rather broadly he would escort Janine to her room.

Janine and Len walked along to her room door, making the entire trip with not a single comment. Janine opened the door, stepped inside the room, and turned to Leonard standing right behind her. She looked into his eyes, saying, "Stay with me tonight. I want you so much."

She suddenly found herself backed against the wall, with Len's muscular form pasted against her, his lips sealed to hers and the titanium band of his arms encompassing her. Janine hooked her foot around his calf, her arms around his chest and gave as good as she got. Not an inch of face, neck, jaw was untouched by someone's lips or fingers. Removing her kimono was the action of a moment, and her hands found their way under his shirt, raising it as she explored his smooth sides and back with eager fingertips and nails.

"Gods, Len. You feel so good." She had trouble saying more for his lips reoccupied hers in another steamy kiss as he returned to her arms after doffing his shirt.

"Damn, Janine. Do you have any idea…." This time her kiss stopped his words. "It's been a long time for me…are you sure?"

Her hands by this time had smoothed their way under the waistband of his swim shorts, and were cupping his butt, pulling his hips toward hers. "What do you think, Len?"

He looked into her eyes, hazel meeting emerald, and tucked his fingers under her swimsuit straps. The silky black fabric peeled from her slender form, and by the time he'd pulled the suit to her waist, his hands were shaking, encompassing her rib cage. His voice was barely louder than a breath, "Janine, I….."

"Shhh. It's just us. Okay? And we both want this." She moved her hands to the waistband, and easily slid the shorts over his hips, letting gravity take them on down, then brought her hands to his front, and found what she wanted to find, holding and cupping tenderly.

Len threw his head back, gasping at the feel of her hands on his dick. She gently stroked from base to tip, her actions increasing in strength and speed with each repetition. He could take only so much, and stopped her by pulling away to pick her up, his arms cradling her at knees and shoulders. Placing her on the bed, he pulled her swimsuit off the rest of the way, and joined her, settling in between her thighs.

He could feel her wet heat with the tip of his very hard dick, and exerted that last little bit of self-control, when he asked, "Are you sure?"

She pulled his head down to kiss him, her knees bent cradling his torso, her calves wrapped around his hips, and her pelvis tilted up toward his. "Godammit, Len. Fuck me! I want you now!"

Len took a deep breath, entering her soft wet passage. Their responding groans were in unison, and they remained still, as she became accustomed to the feel of him in her body. Soon, though she tightened her inner muscles, and wrapping her legs completely around his hips began to move. Len reacted by matching her passionate motions, thrust for thrust.

Janine felt the beginnings of her climax quickly, and making a low keening sound , which suddenly changed into a series of grunts. Len echoed her grunts and groans with his own, and they collapsed together, breathing as though they'd run a marathon.

After laying perfectly still for a few moments and when his breathing calmed a bit, Len rolled over to his side, but kept his arms wrapped around her pulling her against him, their legs entwined. She tucked her head under his chin, and gradually returned to reality.

Len found his voice. "Wow…just…..wow."

"Yeah" came her muffled reply.

A few minutes later, he drawled, "I don't suppose it's the right time t' ask, but are you on anythin'?"

"Why doctor, what do you mean?" she raised her head and primly blinked her lush eyelashes.

They both chuckled before she met his lips with a soft kiss. "No worries. I hardly see myself as the 'mom' type, do you?"

"Now that you mention it, no." he laughed.

"I'm glad we agree," leaning down to kiss him again. After a few more soft, gentle kisses, she snuggled back into him again. "Will you stay for the night?"

"Yeah," he huffed. "Happily."

"Okay."

=/\=

The biosphere simulators on Galdonterre created the image of dawn, as the lighting intensity gradually increased during the wee hours of the "day". With the window coverings pulled aside, the brightening exterior became apparent in room interiors.

McCoy slowly awoke as the light rays penetrated the hotel room, finding long, dark silky hair in his face. At first he was annoyed, but after breathing in deeply the scent that was unique to the woman who'd been haunting his thoughts for quite a while, he smiled into the semi-darkness. She was spooned into him, her back and bottom lining up perfectly with his chest and lap. He gently backed away, careful to not pull on the blankets, and softly stepped into the bathroom.

The image greeting him in the mirror had no dark circles under the eyes, no scowl on the face, and if the hair was unusually messy, it made no difference. Actually grinning at himself Leonard did what he needed to do, then splashed tap water on his face and in his mouth. After drying with the towel, he ran his fingers through his hair, ordered the lights to 5% and returned to the bedroom, quietly, carefully sliding back in behind her. He scooted near her back, but refrained from touching her yet.

Janine didn't move, so he edged even closer, coming up against her back, but not touching her otherwise. She still didn't move. Finally he ran his arm around her waist, cupped his hand around her breast and nuzzled his face in her hair.

Her movements were small and slow at first, so he started gently placing small kisses on her neck. As she reacted even more, gently stirring and twisting, Leonard said, "Good morning', sleepy head." Another soft kiss behind her ear, then a whispered, "didja sleep good ?" His kisses moved on to the junction of her neck and shoulder before he growled, "I never slept better." His kisses were approaching her shoulder top when he asked, "you wanna fool around?'"

At this, she chuckled drowsily, turning onto her back slightly, as his hand slid on over her belly to hold her even more tightly. She looked up at him as he leaned over her, stretching her head up to kiss him, then placed two fingers over his lips. "Hold that thought."

With that she stood and moved quickly to the bathroom. Leonard lay there, trying to keep his thoughts pure and gentlemanly, until she returned to crawl under the covers on hands and knees, moving sleekly to straddle his hips, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. "Now what were you saying?" before leaning down to take his lips in a strong kiss.

When they finally broke apart, she kissed his chin, jaw and the lines of muscle in his neck. His collarbones needed attention, and so did the small dark nipples with the soft swirl of hair around them. But she didn't spend too much time there, and moved farther south, tonguing his belly button and the indentations under his ribcage.

Finally she reached her objective, and used her hands to hold that part of him that was already twitching in her hand. Looking back to his face, she smiled, for he was gazing at her with such a bemused, bewitched expression, that she almost froze at the wonder of it. But he twitched again, and she was reminded of her original errand. Holding his dick gently with one hand, she cupped his balls with the other, gently fondling and rolling them. She leaned down, her tongue lightly licking across the very tip, causing him to groan. She circled the glans with the very tip of her tongue, and he became even harder than before. Her tongue found the cleft on the underside of the head, rubbing over the indentation, eliciting a guttural breath from him.

Then, when she took his whole dick into her mouth, his roar was loud enough to make the mattress shake. She quickly pulled back, looking up to his face, her expression puzzled and worried. "No?"

"Oh, yeah, honey. It's wonderful, just like that."

"Oh good, 'cause I like to do this." She sucked his dick into her mouth, taking him deep, then pulling back before repeating her movements. Her throat muscles worked on the head, making Len roar again. Pulling back, she covered her teeth with her lips, keeping a tight pressure along his length. Len moaned.

Sitting up, Janine smiled up at Len. "How you doin'?"

"God damn, woman. Where'd you learn that?" Len was panting by this time.

"A 20th century book. It pays to read the classics." With that she assaulted his penis again, focusing on the oh so sensitive head, her tongue laving the tip, then running down the length, before once again taking the entire shaft into her mouth, allowing her head to bob up and down several times, before Len moaned again, then placed his hand gently on her head.

"Stop. Stop. C'mere."

She allowed his fully erect dick to pop out of her mouth and moved up his body to take his lips in hers, the taste of his pre-cum transferring to his tongue. Her soft wet center was brushing against the tip of his very hard dick, and it only required a tilt of her pelvis to take him in, settling herself on his hips. Len grabbed her ass, holding her close, as she kept her lips locked on his.

She leaned up, balancing herself with her hands on his chest and he moved his hands to her hips, guiding her as they moved against one another in a timeless rhythm. She flexed her legs, riding him with increasing fervor. Len brought his hand to her mound, rubbing her clitoris just enough that her climax erupted, causing her to throw her head back and arch against him, groaning in her ecstasy. His climax came as his hips bucked up against hers, his hands digging into her thighs as he roared his release.

She sank down onto his chest, her head nestled under his ear. Their breathing was in sync, just as their love making had been. Eventually, Janine pulled away just enough to roll over onto her side, still keeping Len in her arms as he rolled toward her, and they shared the pillow, their noses less than a hand's breadth apart.

Len closed the gap just enough to gently kiss her. "Damn, woman. I've never…damn. What book was that?"

"Um, don't 'member the title. I'll find it for you, though. It's really good reading," she joked.

"Yeah. It needs to be required before graduation anywhere. I've never felt like that."

"I'll bet you say that to all the women who travel several light years to be with you."

Len laughed, his face still as gentle and open as she had ever seen. "Nope. You're the first one."

She chuckled, and scooted closer so that she once again was nestled against his chest, her face burrowed into his neck. They drifted off to sleep again, wrapped tightly in their embrace.

=/\=

It was mid-morning when next Len became aware of his surroundings, once again finding his face buried in a nest of dark silky hair, the gentle fragrance acting on his every sense. He raised his head to glance at the chrono, and groaned. Placing his lips near her ear, Len whispered. "Honey. Wake up."

Janine made no response, so Len tried again.

"Janine. Oh Janine. Wake up, darlin'. It's time to get up."

The woman in his bed mumbled sleepily. "Why?"

"We're sposed to be meetin' folks for lunch in just a little bit, and I need to get something besides the swimmin' things I had on last night. We don't wanna give 'em the wrong idea, now do we?"

Janine rolled onto her back and mock-glared at him, her eyebows arched. " Are you ashamed of sleeping with me, Len ?"

"Hell no. But I can't give Jim Kirk any hint of this. He'd never shut up if he even guessed we stayed together."

"What, the Sex God might be jealous?" she quipped.

"Naw, but I am afraid he might feel the need to give me pointers," Len shrugged.

Janine laughed. "Hah. The way I see it Ol' Captain Kirk might be in danger of losing his crown, my darling doctor." She ran her hand over his cheek. "But you do need to clean up. And no more kisses, you have some heavy stubble, and I am a fragile blossom. I can't risk a beard rash." With that she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

After a few minutes of nuzzling, they finally broke apart, and rolled out of the bed. Len reached for his still damp swim shorts and sandals. Janine swayed over toward the door, her kimono still lying where Len had peeled it off of her. She tossed his shirt to him, and brushed her heavy mane of dark hair from her face.

Len moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging tightly. "How 'bout I come back here so we can go to lunch together? Thirty minutes good for you?"

"Make it forty-five. I haven't unpacked a thing, and have no idea what is wearable. It might take me a while."

"Okay, darlin'. Can't wait to see you again," he chuckled. "Hurry." With that he opened the door, and turned, his eyes boring into hers. "I miss you already."

Janine smiled sweetly. When the door closed behind him, she turned to reach down into her luggage on the door-side shelf. "Well, well, my dear doctor. We'll see how that works out."

=/\=


End file.
